Why Zephyr Lumiere Stands Out to Me- written by natsumichan78 and SnivyMaster
Description- Yeah, you guessed it, another character spiel for one of my favorites, if not my favorite Male character. Zephyr is completely different from other Male Leads I've seen, and Lizzy's intention was to do so. He's a mature, responsible, intelligent person who's an amazing leader that keeps up this calm facade that is forced to deal with all the pressure on his shoulders as he was expected to be perfect at a young age. Because of his mistakes and decisions, Zephyr's one of the most greatly written characters that I'VE seen. At first when you see him, you think he's just some hot guy, but no, he's more than that. I think everyone see's some type of trait of themselves inside Zephyr, and I think anyone can relate to him one way or another. SnivyMaster is helping me with this one, as requested, as we both love Zephyr... Well, not as much as Skye, but still... (Don't give me that look Skye, I'm not trying to steal your man. Skye: WHAT?! H-hey! I never said any- Me: That's alright, we all know. (Skye gives me that famous Skye Hikari look: -_-) Alright, so he starts out as more of an average character with potential. He knows he's going to be a leader soon, but he doesn't really think too much about it, as he thinks it will be miles away. But later, as things are turning darker by the minute, he steps up and leads Star Strike. He's good at it, making wise decisions, ensuring survival, etc. But deep down, he's feeling pressure to do well because as a child, he's always been faced with high expectations. One mistake could cost millions, and you would probably feel pressured as well if you were placed in that situation where everyone's counting on you. Part I focuses a lot on his transition into a leader. He starts out by leading Star Strike. He's pretty good at it and adapts. But as SS is becoming more and more powerful, more are relying on their group. At this time, Skye helps him become a better leader and become stronger. Anyway, he is forced to become a Commander at some point and has to prove his worth. In the Tower of Trials, this happens and I have to say, it showed a lot of development for him, as that he's truly a matured person now. He's strong, nearly one of the most powerful humans in the game. He's got the Mark of Lumiere, which is pretty awesome, if you ask me! Zeph's hot... He's got ABS AND GORGEOUS EYES <3 <3 <3 And he's showing a lot of great leadership throughout the game. He plays a huge role in ending the Furies, leading the Agents, etc. I think another great instance of his development, is when he sees some of his enemies being forced to work on the evil side as the Furies threatened to kill their families if they didn't. Here, Zeph expresses empathy and forgives them for trying to kill him and even tries to let them go and escape so they can go to their families. This shows his kindness. Also, he always tries to be strong for his friends. He cares deeply for all of them and is willing to do anything for them. His interactions with Shadow, Skye, and Luna are always interesting. He and Shadow have a teasing, close, brotherly friendship. And he and Luna are pretty cool cousins, I love how they're so close, and that Luna's a girl that's closest to him but it's nothing romantic... Because that would be... Incest... I love Zephkye, one of their biggest fans. I just love how those two had a history together, how they knew each other well before the night of the exams, and how they care for each other deeply. Skye's so cute when she does stuff for him and tries to hide it and Zeph gets flustered. Okay, so we see lots of development and good and bad traits to him. Another reason why I like him so much is because he's funny. He's not a bland character, he's witty and sarcastic and his funny moments have cracked me up so hard. He's probably one of the funniest characters. Along with his matureness, he also has a silly and dorky side to him. Such as when he fanboys over random history or comic books and the like, shows that he's not completely cool. But I like how even the cool guys have silly sides to him. It gives his funny flaws. And it's so cute when gets flustered and embarrassed around his Skye <3 <3 <3 Anyway, he's funny, he's cool, smart, great fighter, strong leader, and relates to us. What's not to like about Zeph? He's an amazing character, with all these likeable traits. He fits all the high expectations for him as a main character, and helps impact the story greatly.